The use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, smartphones, audio recorders, camcorders, computers, etc.) utilize audio signals. These electronic devices may capture, receive, encode, store and/or transmit the audio signals. For example, a smartphone may capture a speech signal for a phone call.
However, use of audio signals is limited by current technology. For example, current microphone technology may perform poorly in capturing certain signals. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve audio signal capture may be beneficial.